El ginecólogo y su fantástica exploración
by Lucybell Galicia
Summary: -Bella va al ginecólogo a una exploración trimestral, pero esta vez será diferente... porque?, pues porque el ginecólogo tocará lugares prohibidos...


El ginecólogo y su fantástica exploración

La relación con mi ginecólogo siempre había sido un poco especial, pues desde el principio me había dado cuenta que le gustaba y atraía como mujer, si bien nunca me había insinuado nada al respecto, pero eso es algo que las mujeres notamos enseguida en los hombres.

Hoy, por suerte me tocaba revisión con él, mi atractivo, sexy y follable ginecólogo

A mi él, mi ginecólogo, me parecía un hombre interesante y tenía para mi, como sucede con todas las mujeres, pienso, el atractivo de su timidez y ello con independencia de la relación de toda mujer con su doctor de por si especial al ser un hombre que conoce todas nuestras intimidades, ante el cual nos desnudamos periódicamente sometiéndonos a una exploración que es la más íntima de todas. Alguna vez había tenido la fantasía de hacer el amor con él en alguna de las visitas periódicas que le hacía.

En aquella ocasión al llamarle para la cita, diciéndole que me venía bien que fuera cuanto antes y a ser posible ese mismo día, me dio cita para última hora de la mañana.

Al llegar a la consulta sólo estaba otra mujer delante mío, por lo que supuse que yo era la última de aquella mañana. Mientras esperaba a que llegara mi turno se me ocurrió una idea para hacer que él venciera su timidez.

Al cabo de un rato de estar sola esperando, pues la mujer que estaba antes que yo ya hacía rato que había entrado, llegó la enfermera y me indicó que podía pasar. Entré en el despacho y como siempre él se levantó de su mesa y se acercó a saludarme, dándome un beso en la mejilla, a continuación se volvió a sentar en el sillón detrás de la mesa y yo en el de delante y comenzamos con lo típico, preguntándome cómo estaba, si sentía alguna molestia, etc., una vez hubimos terminado con los preliminares, le dije:

"Edward, además de la visita por la operación, quería consultarte otra cosa"

"Tú dirás"

"Pues verás, yo soy una mujer sexualmente muy activa, me encanta el sexo y los juegos sexuales, mi marido y yo formamos una pareja muy liberal en ese aspecto y practicamos toda serie de juegos sexuales, incluidos los intercambios de pareja, además, ambos nos hemos dado libertad para practicar sexo con otros y ambos lo hacemos regularmente. Mi pregunta es si el ser promiscua sexualmente hablando me puede perjudicar en algún sentido, teniendo en cuenta la operación que me has hecho"

Se levantó del sillón de detrás de la mesa y mientras se acercaba a mi y se sentaba en el otro sillón que estaba al lado del mío, me contestó:

"No especialmente, quiero decir, que por la operación en sí no tienes más riesgo que el que tienes sin la operación, es decir, el practicar sexo con desconocidos tiene de por sí un riesgo, que no es distinto con la operación que sin ella.

En fin lo que me dices tiene de por si un riesgo, que supongo que conoces, en lo referente a enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Al decir que eres muy promiscua, ¿qué quieres decir exactamente?"

Mientras me iba contestando, observé que mi idea había dado resultado, primero por su mirada, pues me observaba con un interés mucho más sexualmente abierto que el que había empleado nunca y además, por el bulto que se iba formando en su entrepierna.

"Hombre, Edward, ¿qué quieres que te diga?. Cuando digo que soy promiscua, quiero decir exactamente eso, que soy promiscua, que practico sexo con otras personas que no son mi marido, además de realizar intercambios con mi marido y otras personas, hablando claramente que follo con quien me apetece en cada momento, ¿te queda claro?"

"Si, si, muy claro. Yo conozco a amigos míos que se dedican a los intercambios de pareja, si quieres te los presento"

"No, Edward, no hace falta, mi marido y yo tenemos un grupo de matrimonios que somos amigos y entre nosotros practicamos el intercambio, lo que es más difícil y lo que nos apetece más ahora es probar a hacer tríos, lo que pasa es que encontrar un hombre, para ello, es más complicado que encontrar matrimonios, pues el tener una amistad es más difícil y plantearle un trío a un amigo que no sabes cómo va a reaccionar, es más problemático".

Yo esperaba que al decirle lo anterior se diera por enterado y tuviera alguna reacción, lo que sucedió.

"Bueno, mira pasa a la sala y vete desnudando para que te reconozca, mientras me lavo las manos"

Pasé a la sala como me había indicado, me quité la falda y las braguitas que llevaba, dejándome únicamente la camiseta, y me tumbé en la camilla.

Cuando entró, se dirigió a la camilla, sin sentarse, como otras veces y de pie delante mío, me agarró las manos y me incorporó hasta dejarme sentada en la camilla, diciéndome:

"Desnúdate del todo".

Sin decir nada, me quité la camiseta, a lo que él me ayudo, cuando estuve completamente desnuda, me abrazó y al oído me dijo: "¿Quieres que sea yo con el que hagamos un trío con tu marido?"

"Pues si Edward, sí me apetecería contigo, pues te conozco hace muchos años y, la verdad es que cómo me has visto tú no me ha visto nadie más"

Por fin mi estratagema había dado resultado. Me terminó de incorporar y ya de pie los dos me apretó contra si, besándome en la boca, recorriendo con su lengua todo mi paladar y mi lengua, yo sentía la dureza de su polla a través del pantalón y sus manos recorrerme los pechos y las nalgas mientras la dureza de su polla se apretaba más y más contra mi.

Mi vagina empezó a segregar abundantes jugos y empecé a sentir unas deseos locos de que me penetrase allí mismo sin esperar más, el riesgo de que entrara la enfermera y nos viera en plena follada me producía un morbo tremendo.

Mientras seguía tocándome las nalgas y el pecho, le empecé a desabrochar la bragueta y cuando le hube sacado su polla de la prisión que la retenía, le dije que se desnudara mientras me agachaba y me metí su tiesa polla en la boca, subiendo y bajando con mi boca por todo su recorrido y apretando entre el paladar y la lengua su capullo que a esas alturas estaba rojo de sangre y duro como el diamante. Mientras yo se la mamaba, él se empezó a desnudar, quitándose la chaqueta blanca, de médico que llevaba y cuando se hubo desabrochado el pantalón, dejé su polla libre de mi boca y saliendo al despacho me tumbé en el sofá mientras le decía:

"Date prisa y fóllame, que te estoy deseando"

Tumbada le contemplé cuando venía hacia mi, desnudo, con su polla tiesa y dura delante de él, mojándome todavía más al ver esa polla y saber que en pocos segundo iba a estar dentro de mi, penetrándome, dándome placer, follándome y follándomela.

Se tumbó sobre mí, y su polla me penetró sin ningún problema ni espera, pues mi vagina estaba empapada de jugos y abierta, esperándole y su polla estaba también bien húmeda y lubricada de mi saliva. Sentía su polla dentro de mí, atravesándome, follándome, entrando hasta el fondo de mi coño y saliendo casi hasta la entrada para volver a hundirse en mis entrañas, en un vaivén maravilloso que me proporcionaba un placer indescriptible.

Cuando empecé a gemir de gusto, su boca, que hasta entonces se había dedicado a chupar uno de mis pezones, tapó mi boca, mientras su lengua penetraba mi boca igual que su polla penetraba mi coño y su mano derecha me agarraba un pezón acariciándomelo entre sus dedos.

Me corrí casi de sorpresa, el orgasmo me llegó sin avisar, intenso, fuerte, haciendo que cerrara los músculos de mi vagina para retener la polla que me daba tanto placer, lo que provocó su orgasmo que hizo que el mío se prolongara más al sentir su leche derramarse dentro de mi, llenándome con su calor espeso.

Me encanta sentir el orgasmo de los hombres dentro de mí, sentir su leche caliente y espesa golpear el fondo de mi coño cuando sale a borbotones. Cuando sentí que su polla escapaba poco a poco de mi interior al volver a su tamaño normal en estado de flaccidez, me incorporé y colocándome entre sus piernas, me introduje su polla en mi boca, mamándosela y apretando suavemente sus cojones hasta que su ariete volvió a tener la dureza y grosor que me gustaban para volver a penetrarme, colocándome a horcajadas sobre él y bajando fui introduciéndome su pene hasta sentarme encima de él, siendo yo, entonces, la que subía y bajaba sobre él, sintiendo su polla entrar y salir de mi vagina mientras le decía que me encantaba sentir su polla dentro de mí, follándome, que me acariciara y apretara los pechos, lo que le excitaba aún más, hasta que volvimos a llegar al orgasmo simultáneamente.

"La amo señora Cullen" dijo Edward

"Y yo a usted señor Cullen" dije besándole- pero ahora le dejo seguir con su trabajo

Descansamos un poco uno en brazos del otro y al levantarnos le dije que siempre que viniera a su consulta podríamos repetir la experiencia de hoy.


End file.
